


little rainbow of beautiful moments

by xenia_che



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Colors, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rainbows, Snapshots, bits and pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: a rainbow of Magnus and Alec moments
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	little rainbow of beautiful moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lerratheone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerratheone/gifts).



> for my most glorious muse of all time.

_red._

It starts with passion. Doesn’t it always? His long neck, his fingers oh so captivating on a metal limb of the bow, on tight strings. His eyes shining with something almost raw and hungry. It can’t be right but they look red in the flickering light of the loft.

“Hi.”

He smiles and Magnus’ mouth waters. How do they call it? _Lust at first sight_. 

“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced.”

Magnus has had many passions in his long life (men, women, seelies, warlocks, vampires, a djinn or two). Nothing has ever burnt quite like this.

_orange._

They say that rage is also red like passion, since those two often come and go together, taking different forms but sharing flames. 

It isn’t.

Or, at least, not for Magnus. His rage is pure orange, just like the hue of the cat eyes glowing in the night when the skin surrounding them is dark with blood.

“He’s mine.”

“He is a nephilim.”

“So what? He is _mine_.”

Is he though? A bucket of ice cold water on the roaring flame of Magnus’ feverous rage.

_yellow._

Sunflowers are bright, almost blindingly yellow, the contrast so stark to early morning sky. They’re everywhere, as far as the eye can see. The air is fresh despite the heated sunlight flooding the meadow. 

The quiet is deafening.

“We should go.”

“Just five more minutes.”

“Magnus, we should go. I have a wedding to organize, remember?”

“Just five more minutes, angel.” A pause. “ _Please._ ”

They stay until the sun goes down.

_green._

Alec is made of heaven, rainy clouds, marble gravestones, butterscotch and order. He is filled with rules, snarky remarks and neverending devastation.

Magnus can’t save him, but the green halo of his hazel eyes, so inordelry and bright and beautiful, always takes Magnus’ breath away. 

It won’t last, Magnus knows it oh so deep in his bones. They will crush and burn, because he is way too chaotic and Alec values order too much.

And yet.

_light blue._

“You’re making a scene.”

“Yes.”

White and gold suits Alexander poorly, he would look so much better in something red or black or blue. Or nothing, nothing would be perfect on him.

Magnus can picture it so easily: the curve of his body in transparent sea water, warm wind shuffling through his hair, tiny freckles on his too pale shoulders and nose. The taste of salt on his lips. Everything would be light blue and green and, hell with it, even golden. 

Magnus knows it won’t happen. He is sure of it.

Up until the moment Alexander’s lips cover his in a hungry, frantic kiss.

 _Huh_.

_blue._

The walls around Magnus’ heart are falling, but he is way too preoccupied with Alec’s smile to notice. The Institute is cold and blue and made of stone, inside and out, but Alec’s hands are burning hot and Magnus doesn’t care.

If walls crumble right in the middle of something beautiful and important and overwhelming, and nobody is paying them any mind, does it mean their crash doesn’t make a sound?

_purple._

“Sweetie. Panda. Boo. Honey. _Pet_.”

“You’re impossible. And a terrible person.”

“Muffin?”

“I’ll stop answering your calls.”

“Poopsie?”

“We will break up, you understand that, right?”

Alexander’s smile tastes like sunshine, bitter wine and blueberry. When Magnus moves away to give them some time to catch their breaths, his lips are as purple as Alexander’s. The color suits them both.

“Angel?”

“Mmm?”

The next kiss tastes even better.


End file.
